Inuyasha & Gang Journeys For The Shards
by Suki Izumi
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are looking for the shards, and nakaku decides to make a little visit:. Rated M in case Lemon andxor Rape in further chps:.NarxKag KagxInu MirxSan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, ok 

Please review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha where sitting by the campfire waiting for Miroku and Sango to come back, they were out colleting some more firewood for the fire, when Kagome asked, "Inuyasha, what are you thinking?"

"Why would you want to know?" He proclaimed.

"I'm just trying to start some conversation!"

"Well that doesn't need to include me!" Inuyasha countered back.

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!"

Eats dirt. "Hey, what was that for!"

"Humph, you're such a jerk."

"Hi everyone we're ba…" announced Sango..."Are we interrupting anything?"

"No, everything fine..." Kagome sighed.

In addition, Miroku, at the perfect time, decided to be his perverted self. Rub Rub.

Smack. "You pervert!"

"What? I just couldn't help myself Sango."

"Yeah right you pervert!" Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder and 'Meowed' as if agreeing with Sango.

Kagome through some more wood into the fire and made up some ramen for everyone. Inuyasha gabbled his in one bite, and then asked for more. Only to hear Kagome say "Not until everyone has gotten some, which sent Inuyasha jumping into a tree to pout.

Night was falling fast, so Kagome, Sango and Kirara, and Shippo all laid down to sleep, knowing they were going to have a tough day tomorrow. Miroku and Inuyasha decided to keep watch.

As soon as dawn hit they were all up getting ready to leave on their travels again. Sango and Miroku were riding on Kirara back, Kagome, and Shippo on Inuyashas.

But soon, "Inuyasha stop. I sense a jewel shard near by," Kagome said.

"Well which way do you sense it?" asked Inuyasha.

Crash, Rustle Rustle. Out of the forest a huge bear demon came out.

"It has the shard Inuyasha," yelled Kagome as he jumped into the air dodging the bear demon as it charged at them. "The shards in its back!" Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground and pulled out Tetsusaiga.

Quickly running toward the giant Inuyasha shouted "Wind Scar!" Splitting the bear in half…It was easily defeated. Kagome climbed up on its back and found the shard.

"That was easy Inuyasha" announced Shippo.

"Yes, it was," Said Sango. "But don't you think it was a little too easy?"

"Ugh, who cares! As long as we got the shard it doesn't matter!" Proclaimed Inuyasha.

"Calm down Inuyasha. We might as well celebrate. We have about five shards by now, right?" Miroku asked. All attention turned to Kagome as she jumped of the beast.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No baka! How many shards do we have!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well if you're going to ask that way you might as well not know!" Glare

"Calm down, I'm sure we can solve this some other way," Miroku hoping to calm the two down.

"Hmp, sit boy…" Eats dirt. She then turned around and left.

"Hey what was that for!" Yelled Inuyasha, after jumping up. He then ran after her.

"Sometime I just don't get those two," Shippo sighed

"Shippo, I don't think even they understand themselves sometimes" Miroku said. Meow Agreed Kirara.

----------------------------

"Hey wait up!" Yelled Inuyasha. Kagome was heading back to find the well. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, you can be so annoying sometime!" She then stopped and turned round to face Inuyasha coming up soon from behind her. "Why are you still following me."

"Why do you think I'm following you!"

"To annoy me to death!" She then froze. "Inuyasha I sense a strong presence around here somewhere."

"Can you tell what direction it's coming from?" Taking his sword from his sheath.

"Well Inuyasha, it's been awhile," Laughed Naraku.

"Where the hell are you Naraku! Come out and show yourself!"

"Know Inuyasha if I did that this wouldn't be any fun now would it?" Inuyasha tightened his grip on his sword.

-----------------------------

"So what do you want to do while we wait for them?" Asked Shippo.

"If you want you can go play with Kirara, I'm just going to rest here for a while." Said Sango.

"I'm going to do the same. Might as well get as must rest as possible till they come back." Looking just then Miroku saw hundreds of Naraku's poison insects all heading in the direction that Inuyasha and Kagome had went. "Sango, Shippo come on we've got to go find Inuyasha and warn them if they don't already know"

-------------------------------

"Kagome move!" Naraku's body was coming to grab her. Inuyasha used "Wind Scar" on Naraku breaking him to bits. But then he quickly regenerated.

"He He, you didn't think you could destroy me that easily, do you?" Naraku taunted.

"Argh, would you just shut up and die already! BACKLASH WAVE!" Naraku just barely got out of the way, but just as easily was shot with one of Kagome's arrows.

"Wench, you'll pay for that!" He hissed. Hearing footsteps coming up, Inuyasha and Kagome turned around, to find Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara coming.

"What took you so long," nagged Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Yelled Miroku. Naraku came at him and constricted him. 'If only I could use my Wind Tunnel,' though Miroku.

"Here take this!" Kagome was about to shoot but just then Naraku constricted her as well. Causing her to miss her target.

"Ka..go….me.." Inuyasha said, trying to get her attention, but Naraku had tightened are him even more until he could barely breath.

"Hiraikotsu," Sango attacking Naraku with her boomerang. Naraku jumped out of the way and dropped Inuyasha, but kept his grip with Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" Screamed Kagome feeling herself becoming unconscious.  
----------------------------------------------------------

Do you know: L and R are pronounced the same (Japanese), therefore they don't really exist. That's why it's spelled Kirara, and sounds like Kilala .

Please Review. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP, or when I can get on the computer anyway. Hehe…. .


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Sorry it took so long to update, but here chp2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha jumped up and pulled his Tetsusaiga back. "Wind Sc..." Sango then pulled him back.

"Inuyasha, if you use the Wind Scar, or Backlash Wave, you might hit Kagome."

"Let her go now Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But then our fun would be spoiled, and we wouldn't want that. Now would we?"

He squeezed Kagome, which caused her to yell out to Inuyasha. She then blacked out.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha jumped up and used his claws to cut off one of Naraku's arms. This caused him to flinch but nothing more.

"Get the arm holding Kagome," Miroku ordered. "And I'll pull her closer with my wind tunnel," so Inuyasha jumped up and cut off his other arm and Miroku then yelled "Wind tunnel!" Getting her close enough to them he closed it and Kirara jumped and grabbed her before she fell to the ground.

Naraku laughed at there accomplishment. "You should keep her safe while you can Inuyasha,"

"Grrr, why you! Wind Scar!" he was shredded to tons of pieces.

"Looks like it was just another one of his puppets," Sango said.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha turned his head to see Kagome still out cold on Kirara's back. 'What does Naraku want,' He thought, 'probably the jewel shards she's carrying. At least I hope that's the only thing.' He sighed and turned his attention back to Sango and Miroku.

-Slap- "You're such a hentai!" Yelled Sango.

"I just couldn't help myself"

"Yeah right you hentai."

"When will he ever learn," Shippo pondered.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Kagome Pov_**

_I'm falling…wanting to yell out for help. Ouch! I've landed on some. It's not hard like the ground, but not soft either, and everything's pitch black…well almost everything. This light all around me seems to be the brightest thing I've ever seen…hmmm…but then how can everything still be so dark…hmmm, I wonder what would happen if I move over here._

She began walking forward to find that the light was following her. "_Amazing_," she exclaimed. She walked around for what seemed hours, until she felt her body being shaken and her name being called.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome's eyes popped open quicker then ever, and sat up causing Shippo to fall off her. "Sorry Shippo," she apologized.

"It's ok Kagome."

"Are you feeling alright?" Asked Miroku.

"Yeah, I feel fine. What happened anyways?" She asked, "All I remember is Naraku practically squeezing me to death."

"He was kinda, but Inuyasha cut you from him," Shippo said, "and then used his Tetsusaiga to shred him to pieces. You were unconscious the whole time I guess."

"Yeah, probably" she whispered to herself and looked towards Inuyasha. 'I wonder what he's thinking about. Maybe I should just go find out…" but noticing he didn't look in a great mood she changed her mind. "Hey Sango."

"Yes Kagome?"

"Can you help me get some firewood?"

"Sure," so they both headed off into the forest.

They had been in there for about ten minutes when Sango asked, "Kagome is something bothering you?"

"I don't know…I mean…I had this weird dream, and I think it meant something, though, I'm not sure what."

"What happened?"

"I fell and was in complete darkness ecxept for the light around me. And when I moved, it moved with me. I know it has to mean something."

"Maybe we should go back the village," Sango suggested.

"Maybe. Well I think this is enough fire wood," Kagome said looking down at her arm full, "we should get back to the guys"

"Yeah"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the day went by normally. Inuyasha ate most of the ramen, Miroku was being his normal pervert self of a person, Shippo played with Kirara, and Kagome and Sango getting their payback with slaps and sits.

"Inuyasha's going to be human tonight," Kagome said thinking aloud to herself.

"Well yeah don't need to tell the hole world now do you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I wasn't telling everyone Inuyasha! I was just saying…"

"Bla bla blaa, that's all I ever hear from you."

"Inuyasha sit!" -Eats dirt- "I'm going for a walk, and I'll be back in a little while!" She then stomped into the forest to cool down some.

'I can't believe him,' she thought, 'I barely said it and he was all over me! It's not like even the best hearing demons would've even heard me' She wandered around for a while, at least more then an hour or so, and stopped to rest.

"Wow, it's so nice out here when it's this quiet and the skies are so clear, I wonder what it would've been like if…" -Rustle rustle- "Who's there?" Kagome jumped up and turned around.

"Hehe, forget me already?"

"Naraku!" She pulled out her bow and arrows, searching were to find him in the darkness. "What are you doing here?" Silence and then a brutal laugh was all she got. "Answer me" Kagome yelled.

"Now why would I want to spoil the fun by answering that question of yours?"

"Fine then at least show yourself."

"Now now my dear Kagome," she cringed at the way he said her name, "you don't want me to give up that easily, now do you?" He then laughed sending a shiver up and down her spine.

'What does he want' Kagome thought.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry another cliff hanger…I'll update as soon as possible though.

Please review! It would be appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everone 3rd chp! Yay, I know.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, Kagome's been gone quiet a long time," noticed Miroku, "Don't you think you should go look for her?"

"Hmp, yeah right! I'm sure she'll be just fine!"

"But Inuyasha!" Shippo said, "Kagome might bump into Naraku. She does have the jewel shards with her."

"WHAT! Why didn't you say so in the first place! Let's go," Inuyasha, still in his human form, ran off to find the shards.

"Does he even know which way she went?" Asked Sango. And Miroku just shook his head.

"Meow"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Naraku just answer me. I'm tired of these games you're playing!" Naraku just gave her another maniacal laugh.

"Foolish girl. Do you think you could just come out here all alone and expect to go back to your precise Inuyasha? You're more of an idiot then I thought. And you even brought me a gift."

"There's no way your taking my jewel shards Naraku!"

"Why would I just want only the jewel shards?"

"Wha...What do you mean?" Hundreds of demons then began to fill the sky. Kagome saw some heading towards her, so she used her arrows to purify them. More came down and she just shot them again, but they just kept coming. Then, 'Oh great...I'm out of arrows,' she thought to herself. She turned to run but found herself surrounded by demons on all sides. "Inuyasha were are you?" Kagome wished she knew he would be coming, but considering he was at his weakest state, it wouldn't of helped even if he was here.

Kagome looked up to see if there was any ways to get out of the predicament she was in, but found Naraku just looking down to her. "Naraku!" She yelled, "What do you want from me!"

"What do you think I want, dear Kagome?" Hearing that she just flinched. She was surrounded by demons, she didn't have any more arrows, and the least of her problems was that Naraku wanted something and she didn't think it was the jewel shards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome where the heck did you go!" Inuyasha called out, but of course justto get an answer of silence. "Why the hell did she bring the shards with her, she knows Naraku's after her." -Grumble grumble-

'Doesn't she remember that Naraku almost took her with him last time...but why?' Inuyasha thought. 'She did have the shards and everything, but he would normally just try taking the damn shards..." Inuyasha just sighed, then thought, 'Maybe he just wants to get to me somehow as a way to kill me. That must be it!' feeling better about everything he ran off looking again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku came and landed on the ground and slowly started walking towards Kagome. She just started to walk backwards. The only thing she could really do was either turn and run or try and fight. It didn't really help that she was out of arrows and was surrounded by demons on all sides. 'Inuyasha,' she thought to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all riding on Kirara's back looking for the other two.

"Do you see Kagome or Inuyasha yet?" Asked Miroku.

"Not yet," Shippo answered, "But we need to find Inuyasha soon. He knows he's at his weakest point and he still fights."

"Well Shippo, that just how he is. He'd rather fight then give up."

Sango then said, "I think he thinks Naraku wants something more then just the jewel shards?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Shippo.

"Well, when we saved Kagome earlier Naraku didn't exactly seem as interested in the shards."

"Your right, now that I think about it," added Miroku, "He didn't even mention a word about those shards."

"Yeah. But it doesn't make any sense. What would Naraku want with Kagome?" Sango wondered.

"I don't know, but we better take better care of Kagome," announced Shippo. Hearing Kirara growl Shippo looked up and saw hundreds of demons just ahead of then.

"I wonder why there are so many?" pondered Sango.

"I don't know," Miroku said, "but I think we should check it out."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"He..he, it's no use. You can get away from me any more Kagome."

Kagome just gave him a cold stare, then 'Wind Tunnel!' The demons all around her began to disapper. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo!" Kagome yelled up to them. They then came and landed on the ground by her.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Asked Shippo.

"I'm fine now Shippo. But I'm out of arrows."

"Kirara, take Kagome and go find Inuyasha," ordered Sango, "We'll take care of these demons."

Miroku then asked, "Kagome is Naraku anywhere around here?"

"He was earlier, but I don't sense his shards anymore, so I don't think he is anymore," and with that Kagome took off on Kirara's back.

'Why is Inuyasha wondering around in his human form! Agh, that baka!" Kagome thought, "He knows he's at his weakest." Deciding that looking for Inuyasha was better then arguing with herself she began to call out for him,but then sensed some shards.

'Oh no...' She thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've had a lot of exams and more to come. I'm jsut hopingI pass...Ya right...Well hope you likeed his chp. And I'll get started on the next chp.

Next chp. goal:15 reviews


End file.
